<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Future May Hold by missblueeyes63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377328">What the Future May Hold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblueeyes63/pseuds/missblueeyes63'>missblueeyes63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblueeyes63/pseuds/missblueeyes63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot about what the future might hold for Bravo Team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the Future May Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four men gathered at the marred table, one they used to sit around frequently as younger men. The place hadn't changed … much … only more pictures on the wall of fallen brothers. Creaks and pops of over-used and often injured joints sounded as they took seats. For one moment, they only stared at one another.</p><p>Twenty years ago, when in their prime, most of them didn't think they would still be in this world … so many of their brothers never got to retire. Not that they wanted to be put out to pasture, but a body could only stand so much abuse, and nothing any physiotherapist could do would extend their operator days.</p><p>Beers appeared at their table without them ordering … nods from the younger generation … men they trained, or sons and grandsons of those they trained or ran with.</p><p>Jason lifted his bottle as his gaze moved from Brock to Trent and halted on Ray. "To brothers who never made it home."</p><p>They clinked bottles and took a swig, each recalling brothers they lost … some more painful than others.</p><p>"Hey, startin' without me? Not nice." Ever-present toothpick in his mouth, Sonny ambled over to four of the best men he ever served with.</p><p>"We waited, but you're getting slow in your old age?" Brock quipped.</p><p>"Always liked you better when you were quiet." Sonny took a seat and snagged Brock's beer, getting a laugh from the others … somethings never would change no matter how much time passed.</p><p>"Where's your lovely wife?" Ray asked.</p><p>Sonny grinned. "Lisa will be here shortly. Had to drop off our youngest at a friend's house. I'll be glad when Clayson gets his driver's license."</p><p>Ray chuckled almost every time Sonny mentioned his only son's name. For months Sonny struggled whether to name him in honor of Jason or Clay … until Lisa came up with a compromise to honor them both.</p><p>"So, any idea why we're supposed to be here?" Trent asked.</p><p>Jason shook his head. "Rear Admiral Blackburn hasn't shared anything with me."</p><p>Spotting Eric entering with Mandy, Brock said, "Maybe he will give us answers now."</p><p>More beers appeared as they made room for the newcomers, but Eric only shook his head when asked why. They drank and chatted for the next few minutes and all greeted Lisa when she arrived.</p><p>Toying with her label, Commander Quinn sighed and scanned the men seated with her, but stopped on her husband. Though it took a few years to figure things out, she and Sonny made their marriage and careers in the Navy work. Shifting to Jason, she smiled. He managed to build a life after operating … the security firm he, Ray, and Sonny established was doing quite well. Focusing on Brock, she asked, "How's business going?"</p><p>"Fine." Brock grinned, happy he established Cerberus, a working dog training school, named in honor of the best canine he ever knew. After Cerb earned retirement, his pup lived to the ripe old age of nineteen. Though hard to lose his good boy, Cerb sired several litters of pups, and Brock now trained the offspring of several generations as working dogs for the police and military.</p><p>"And you Trent? How are things at the clinic?" Lisa asked.</p><p>"The recent funding we received for treating Vets with TBI's is doing a lot of good." Trent settled back, still astounded the little clinic he started was chosen as a model provider and awarded a lucrative grant.</p><p>Everyone turned as the door opened again, and smiles affixed to faces as a familiar form strode to their table. The tailored suit and polished shoes bespoke his position, though the neatly trimmed beard and slightly messy still blond curls spoke to his roots as a Navy SEAL.</p><p>Sonny quipped, "Senator Goldilocks, to what do we owe the honor of you coming down off the hill?"</p><p>Clay flashed them all a grin. "Thank you all for coming. I wanted to tell you in person."</p><p>All eyes remained on Clay as he pulled a small box from his pocket.</p><p>"It took too damned long to complete my mission, but …" He opened the lid and displayed the contents to his family … the men and women who stood by him through thick and thin, and supported his decision to hang up his rifle and try to change the machine from inside.</p><p>Jason stood and pulled Clay in for a hug as the others rose to exchange hugs and back slaps. Together they turned to the wall of fallen brothers and Clay stepped forward and settled a hand beside the photo of a ginger-haired man. "I'm sorry it took so long, Swanny. You never gave up on me, and I never gave up on getting you the purple heart you deserved. Because of you … TBI's are now being treated for vets even if they were not in their jackets."</p><p>Sonny swung his arm over Clay's shoulders. "No brother, that isn't quite right. You are responsible for the changes. You done good, Kid."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>